Tony Stark's Book Club
by Inimitable and Original
Summary: Bored between Avenging, Tony Stark decides to start a book club with some SHIELD agents and fellow Avengers. Only they aren't-initially-so keen. In time, word spreads and Tony finds his Book Club gained more traction than he thought possible as a safe place for the Enhanced to have fun. Will he regret starting the Book Club or will he let lose with those like him? *discontinued*
1. Let the Book Club Begin

Tony Stark sent out a message through JARVIS to gather everyone in the main room of his tower. Pepper carried a tray of drinks to the table. Natasha and Clint were the first to arrive, shortly followed by Coulson, who was carrying a newspaper. Clint-who was mindlessly twirling an arrow in his fingers-looked at her.

"Where's Tony and why has he gathered us all here?" Clint asked.

"He's finishing up in the lab with Bruce." Pepper said. "His motivations for gathering you here are as unclear to me as they are to you."

"It's just typical Tony." Natasha said as she picked up a can of _Pepsi_. "Always late for everything."

"Not to mention the fact that he never tells anyone anything." Coulson looked up from his newspaper.

"You're just pissed that he won't attend your little debriefings." Clint smirked.

"Guys, please." Natasha said. "Tony's more secretive than us, that isn't going to change."

"Guess you're right." Clint said, flinging himself onto a chair. Natasha and Phil sat down on a couch as Sam and Steve walked in.

"Any idea what this is about?" Steve asked.

"And why Stark would wanna do it on my _one_ day off this week?" Sam added.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Sam." Natasha opened the can and told a long swig.

"I wonder if he's got us all some new gear?" Steve wondered. Sam sat down near to Clint.

"Maybe, I mean those Falcon wings... Awesome." He smiled. "Ooh, _Fanta_!" He leaned forward to pick up a bottle of the soda.

"Yeah, the 'spangly costumes' he has me wear now are so comfortable, it's like I'm wearing nothing." Steve let himself fall onto the couch next to Natasha.

"His tech is good, no doubt about it." Coulson said. "S.H.I.E.L.D's is better."

"S.H.I.E.L.D's better than Stark's?" Clint burst out laughing. "On what planet?!"

"Uh... Earth." Coulson said, unfazed. "Have you _met_ Leo Fitz?"

"Have _you_ met Tony Stark?"

"I met him before you did. I was assigned to him way back in 2010." Natasha wasn't sure, but she thought she saw Coulson smirking. By Coulson standards that was, not by everyone else's standards. "I met him before Nick Fury, even-weeks before."

"You're definitely smirking, Coulson." Natasha said. "You're so pleased about that, aren't you?"

"Stark wanted us here?" Everyone turned around from their petty squabbling-it was Wanda and Pietro.

"Pietro! Wanda!" Pepper greeted them cheerfully. "Come on in, Tony's just finishing up something in his lab."

"Why is he always so late?" Sam wondered aloud.

"Beats me." Clint shrugged.

"Yeah, he just always is." Natasha said.

"Any idea why he wants us?" Wanda asked, folding her arms.

Pepper shook her head. "I'm as in the dark as you are."

"So he wants us for some kind of surprise?" Pietro asked.

"Maybe he's going to get us all better armor." Steve shrugged.

"And what? He's gonna get me an Asgard-proof vest?"

"Loki is Jotun." Thor's voice boomed across the room as he entered. "Not Asgardian. Though he was raised on Asgard, he was born of Jotunheim."

"Thank you for the clarification, Thor." Coulson sighed. "So he's getting me Jotun-proof vest then?"

"Loki is dead, there is no need for such an item." Thor said sadly.

"Oh thank Odin!" Coulson shouted happily as Clint, Natasha, Steve and Pepper cheered. Coulson noticed Thor's angered facial expression. "Sorry for your loss, Thor, but he _did_ y'know... Murder me."

"Indeed, Loki had his faults, Son of Coul. But he was still my brother."

"He murdered me." Coulson repeated.

"And took over my mind." Clint added.

"And called me a 'mewling quim'." Natasha said emotionlessly.

"And tried to take over New York City with an alien army." Pepper chimed in.

"And during said invasion, he tried to kill me on multiple occasions." Steve said.

"Like I said, he had his faults." Thor shrugged.

The room went silent for the next few minutes until Bruce entered.

"Why's everyone so quiet?" He asked, adjusting his glasses.

"Loki's dead."

"That's good news, right?" Bruce smiled. "I mean, he tried to get the 'Other Guy' to take down the Helicarrier and murder a bunch of people."

"Maybe so, Friend Banner, but Loki was still my brother."

"Alright!" Tony exclaimed as he walked into the room, rubbing his hands. "Who's ready for some fun?"

"Why did you make us all come here?" Wanda asked.

"What's going on?" Steve asked.

"Oh no." Clint's eyes widened. "Please don't tell me this is game night."

"Oh no. Tony prefers movie night." Pepper said, nodding.

"No! It's _better_ than movie night _or_ game night!" Tony's smile grew wider and more wicked looking.

"Tony..." Pepper said warningly.

"Hey, DUM-E, come here!" Tony called out to his robot, which made its way into the room.

Everyone could see it was newly refurbished, the body of it was painted white and it didn't look dirty. It had some new parts to it as well-did Tony... Add armor to it? In its claw, it was carrying a tray with books on it. Come to think of it, the claw looked new as well.

"Tony, is _this_ what you were doing in your lab?" Pepper asked. "Souping up your pet robot?"

"Hey! He's not my pet! That's what that damn puppy is for." Tony said, thinking of the real flesh and blood dog locked in Steve's room... Rover. Tony shuddered and turned to Wanda. "Wanda... Where's Vision?" Wanda shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Wanda, _this_ is your boyfriend's uncle, DUM-E. Well, one of 'em."

"DUM-E?" Wanda repeated, raising an eyebrow. "What kind of stupid name is _that_?"

"And what kind of stupid name is Ultron, anyway?" Coulson asked.

"That was _his_ idea." Tony said, pointing at Bruce, who nodded quietly.

"Tony, what are the books for?" Sam asked, picking one up.

" _Pride and Prejudice_?" Steve read the cover and frowned. "Tony, this isn't 7th grade. What are you planning?" Natasha snatched the book from Steve.

"Why _Pride and Prejudice_ anyway?" She asked.

"What is _Pride and Prejudice_?" Pietro frowned. "Is it that awful book with Mr Darcy...?"

"I'm starting a book club and yes, _Sonic the Hedgehog_ , it's the one with Mr Darcy."

"I'm out!" Pietro flung the book onto the tray and threw his arms up in surrender.

"Me too." Steve backed away.

"And me." Sam carefully put the book onto the tray.

"You could always read my tell-all autobiography 'I Am Iron Man' instead." Tony suggested.

"Yeah, _Pride and Prejudice_ sounds good." Steve grabbed a few books.

"For sure." Sam agreed, taking a book from Steve.

"Did I ever mention how much I liked Mr Darcy?" Pietro smiled uneasily as Steve handed him a book.

"Nothing wrong with _Pride and Prejudice_." Bruce chuckled nervously, remembering the last time Tony told him a long winded story.

"I love this book!" Wanda picked a copy up nervously and crept back to her seat.

"So do I." Natasha waved her copy in the air. "It's not full of sickly sweet romance at all."

"In fact, if anything, the romance isn't sickly sweet enough." Clint added, swiping Natasha's copy from her hand.

"E-exactly!" She shouted. Steve quickly slipped her another copy. "Not enough... Romance."

"I have never read this book before." Thor said, cautiously and curiously thumbing through a copy. "But I have heard it is a book that Jane enjoys, so I shall be much obliged to read it and discuss it with her."

"Thor, you'll be discussing it here with us." Pepper groaned quietly as she took a copy.

"With you?" Thor asked. Pepper nodded and took the last copy from the tray and tossed it to Coulson. "With Man of Iron?"

"Yes."

"With Lady Natasha?"

"Yes."

"With Lady Wanda?"

"Yes."

"With Son of Coul?"

"Yes."

"With Friend Banner?"

"Yes."

"With Friend Captain?"

"Yes, now stop asking questions." Pepper replied, irritatedly.

"Alright, now that everyone has a book-I've set aside a copy for Vizh in case he wants to join us..."

"I'm sorry." Clint raised his hand. "But I think my hearing aids are malfunctioning. Did you just say 'Vizh' or did I mishear 'Vision'?"

"No, I said 'Vizh'." Tony clarified. Clint rolled his eyes. "So I have a copy set aside for him, should he want to join us later. Any more questions?" Tony looked around the room. "No? Alright! Let the Avengers Book Club... Commence!"

* * *

 **A/N: After reading a few Avengers Book Club stories, I decided to come up with my own, which goes along with the MCU, adding new characters from the MCU and 616 and will all kind of come to a head during Civil War. Strictly no OCs.**  
 **Please bear in mind that I'm from the UK and we are like... _Way_ behind on AoS (5 weeks or so-we've only just heard the first of whatever Theta Protocol is), but we got AoU before the USA. So the first maybe two or three chapters will be in sort of a limbo between the two until we catch up. So, you know, suspension of disbelief would be appreciated here.**  
 **I don't own any of the Marvel characters I may or may not include.**

 **Expect a Stan Lee somewhere.**


	2. Week 1-Pride and Prejudice

"So, did you read the books?" Tony asked. Everyone was gathered in the Avengers Tower main room again. Clint and Natasha were sitting next to Coulson, who was throwing a baseball in the air. Pietro was next to Clint, glaring at the Vision, who decided to join them this week and was sitting next to Wanda. Nobody was good enough for Pietro's sister.

A seat away from the Vision-because nobody likes lovey-dovey stuff-Bruce sat on the couch in between Pepper and Thor, who was engrossed in the book. Opposite them, Steve and Sam were playing on Sam's _iPad_.

Cans of soda were once again in the center of the room, this time, accompanied by chips and dip, chocolate dipped strawberries, various candies, cookies, raw vegetables, sliced fruits and other treats.

"I tried." Pietro rolled his eyes before throwing the book aside with a flick of his wrist. "The action wasn't happening fast enough for me."

"Because you're a speedster?"

"No. Because it's boring. Wanda will agree with me, right sister?"

"Actually, I found it more enjoyable now than when I was younger." Wanda sighed. "It just reads more romantic in English than Sokovian."

"And you, Agent?" Tony turned to Coulson, who picked up a can of _Sprite_.

"Tony, I've been busy the past week, doing S.H.I.E.L.D stuff." Phil cracked his neck as he threw the can up and caught it like he did with the baseball.

"And that means 'collecting vintage Captain America trading cards', am I right?" Clint chuckled, picking up a slice of apple.

"No, I've been searching for my Enhanced agent, since he got taken away by Hydra."

"Your agent was kidnapped because he was Enhanced?" Steve asked. Phil nodded. "That's terrible."

"I think you forget, Steve, exactly what Hydra are capable of." Natasha took a _Dorito_ and dipped it in the salsa dip, before stuffing the whole thing in her mouth.

"They're pretty fucked up." Clint muttered.

"One of my agents, Skye is an Enhanced too." Coulson replied, still throwing the _Sprite_ can in the air. .

"We've tracked it down to Hydra." Phil said. "They were experimenting with Loki's Scepter and.., that's where you two come from." Coulson pointed at Wanda and Pietro with one hand, still throwing the Sprite can with the other.

" _Excuse me_." Tony put his hands to his hips. "This is Book Club, not Discuss Lives Outside Avengers Club. Does _anyone_ have _anything_ to offer on the discussion of this book?" He picked up a copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ that was lying around. Coulson steadied his can.

"Actually, I felt..." He began to open the can and _Sprite_ sprayed everywhere, including all over Coulson's face, suit and in his hair. Everyone began laughing at Coulson's misfortune, even Tony.

"That's what happens when you throw a can of fizzy drink, over and over." Tony chuckled, once the spraying had died down.

"Sorry about your chair, Tony." The now dripping wet Coulson said as Pepper tossed him a tea towel.

"It's fine, it's replaceable." Tony shrugged nonchalantly. "Don't worry about it, Agent, I'm a billionaire. So's Pepper." Pepper nodded and gave a small wave to Coulson. "So _did_ anyone actually _read_ the book and have something to offer?" Everyone shook their heads. "Great. Good to know I started this club for a reason. I _was_ going to take a vote on what next the week's book should be. This week's book was going to be _Harry Potter_."

"Which _Harry Potter_?" Natasha asked.

"The first one." Tony replied glumly.

"That's great!" Clint announced. "I could read it to my kids!"

"What kids?!" Coulson asked, causing everyone to burst out in laughter.

"I have kids." Clint folded his arms.

"No, you have a dog." Natasha put her hand on Clint's shoulder. "With one eye."

"Called Lucky!" Pietro shouted out.

"Yeah, but I babysit." Clint shrugged.

"Oh, Honey... No." Natasha said sympathetically. "They're not your kids."

"But I look after them." Clint insisted.

"They're Simone's kids."

"How did you know I babysat Simone's kids?"

"Because you always talk about them, Clint."

"I do?" Clint looked around the room at everyone nodding apologetically. "I didn't realize I mentioned them that often." Clint fiddled with his left hearing aid.

"Clint, don't do that. You're going to break it and you need that to hear." Coulson said, leaning over Natasha and swatting Clint's arm down.

"Friend Stark!" Thor's voice boomed across the room. "I have something to add to this conversation about this book!" He said, holding his copy aloft.

"Go ahead, Point Break."

"I liked when it ended." Thor smiled.

"You mean when Elizabeth married Darcy?" Tony's eyes narrowed.

"No. When I reached the end of the book and closed it." Thor explained. "I did not much care for it."

"Gee." Tony exhaled loudly. "Thanks guys."

"To be fair, it was a pretty shit book to start off on." Natasha said. "Probably should've just stuck with _Harry Potter._ "

"I agree." Clint said, pulling an arrow from his quiver which was on the floor next to his foot. " _Harry Potter_ would've been a good one to start with- _everyone_ loves _Harry Potter_." Clint speared a raw carrot with the arrow and ate it.

"Ugh! Clint!" Natasha inched away from him, wearing a disgusted look on her face. Everyone else cringed and looked away.

"You don't know where that arrow's been!" Pepper said, covering her eyes.

"Uh, yeah I do." Clint said with his mouth full. He swallowed. "It's been in my quiver."

"If I've told you once, I've told you a hundred times." Natasha scowled at Clint. " _Don't_ eat food off your arrows!"

"Excuse me!" Clint said sarcastically. "We couldn't _all_ grow up in evil brainwashing cults! _Some_ of us grew up in the circus!"

"That's enough!" Tony shouted. "Now we're going to take a vote on next week's book. Birdy, what do _you_ think?"

"You're talking to me?" Sam asked, uncertainly. Tony nodded. "Uh... Okay. How about _Game of Thrones_?"

"Capsicle?" Tony said. "Any ideas?"

"Well... _The Hobbit_ was one of my favorite books before the war. I was pretty excited when I found out they made it into movies." Steve said thoughtfully. "So how about _The Hobbit_?"

"Point Break?"

"I have not read many Midgard books..."

"So a book on Norse Mythology. Duly noted." Tony muttered. "Pep?"

"How about Rainbow Rowell's _Fangirl_?" Pepper suggested. Natasha and Clint's eyes widened.

"Yes!" Clint blurted out. "That one!"

"Good choice, Pepper!" Natasha said, clapping. "That's my choice, too!"

"I read that book in Sokovian!" Wanda said, giddily. "Back in Hydra's experiments! It was very good. And I am open to reading it again."

"Skye and Jemma made me read it." Coulson smiled. "I thought it was good. I'm making _Fangirl_ my choice."

"Damn! _Fangirl_!" Sam chuckled. "I read that to my niece." He blushed. "And liked it."

"Alright." Tony groaned. "Hands up how many of you want that _Fangirl_ book?" Clint, Natasha, Coulson, Wanda, Pietro, Sam, Bruce and Pepper's hands shot straight into the air. "For fuck's sake." He muttered frustratedly. " _Fangirl_ it is. Avengers Book Club dismissed. Take a _Harry Potter_ book on your way out."

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, Steve would have read _The Hobbit_ , it was published in 1937 and it was a massive-and immediate-hit. Sam would have read _Game of Thrones_ because it's fairly recent. An old book for an old man and a young book for a young man. **

**The incident with Coulson and his can happened to me. His Enhanced agent who was kidnapped by Hydra is Mike Peterson/Deathlok. Friday is the prequel episode to Age of Ultron and I can't wait! Finally, some 5 week old questions get damn well answered!**

 **You can submit book requests, just to let you know.**

 **I don't own any of the Avengers or Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

 **Oh yeah! Happy World Geek Day 25/5/2015! Also Happy May Bank Holiday/Union Day. And if you're American, Memorial Day-why? Ours is in November and it's called Remembrance Day. Don't answer, it was rhetorical.**


	3. Week 2-Harry Potter

"Alight! How did everyone's week go?" Tony asked, looking over everyone-and the snacks -at the top of the room. "Bird Brain?" He looked over at Clint, who was playing with his arrows. "Agent?" Phil was moving his S.H.I.E.L.D ID card back and forth as if it were a 3D picture. "Capsicle?" Steve looked at Tony for a few seconds and went back to his notebook. "Nobody's gonna say anything then?" Nobody answered. "Hey, where's Point Break?"

"Oh Thor had to do something back on Asgard, remember?" Natasha said.

"And Sam is giving Bucky a therapy lesson." Steve said. "Bucky woke up last night screaming in Russian and now won't talk at all unless he's carrying Mr Stevie..."

"I'm sorry, what's Mr Stevie?" Tony asked.

"Bucky's teddy bear."

"The Cold War villain Winter Soldier carries around a teddy bear... Named Mr Stevie." Tony struggled to contain his laughter as Steve nodded. "That is just priceless."

"Leave him alone, Tony." Clint said. "The poor man was brainwashed over his brain damaged and conditioned so badly that he was just used as a weapon for the past 70-odd years. Where's Pepper?"

"Pepper's busy CEO-ing." Tony sighed. "So it's just us today."

"You know, Tony, it's been a few weeks now since those evil robots took over Sokovia-how many 5?" Tony nodded and Coulson continued. "You _still_ haven't thanked me for saving all your asses with that Helicarrier."

"That was you?" Clint asked, twirling an arrow on the table.

"Yes it was. And I saved your lives-you're welcome."

"You didn't save _my_ life." Pietro folded his arms and narrowed his eyes at Coulson.

"You mean you're dead?" Coulson asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Pietro nodded.

"Welcome to the club." Coulson said, extending his arm over the table to Pietro. "We actually have a card now. Uh... So many of us heroes and Avengers have died... Even Groot! Groot is a member!"

"Who the hell is Groot?" Pietro asked.

"A uh... Guardian of the Galaxy." Coulson reached inside his jacket and pulled out a small business card, handing it over to Pietro who cautiously took it.

"Club Not Dead." Pietro quirked an eyebrow as he read. "Where meets everyone revived because comicbook logic dictates they survived." He shook his head. "Wow. I am having a bit of a hard time believing this."

"Believe it. I got stabbed through the heart." Coulson picked up a handful of blueberries. "Like right through. Came out the other side. Agent of mine got shot. Another drowned. Groot-big massive tree-reduced to just a splinter. Fury got shot and blown up and came out fine in the end. Bucky fell off a train but transformed into the Winter Soldier. Steve crashed a plane into Greenland, yet here he is in front of us. Baymax self sacrificed-oh wait. That's not a part of our universe."

"Maybe _that's_ what Thor's doing on Asgard." Natasha suggested. "Loki died but not quite. Like Pietro, Coulson, Steve and Bucky."

"Hmm. Yeah." Clint grunted. "Loki _is_ known for his trickery."

"Oh it's definitely the end times in that case." Bruce chuckled.

"So..." Tony continued. " _Harry Potter._.."

"I just noticed something." Natasha said over Tony. "Where's Wanda and the Vision? We've been busy discussing the absence of Thor that we didn't notice Wanda and the Vision are also gone."

"They have gone on a date." Pietro said, pulling a face. "My sister is dating the robot."

"Wow. They grow up so fast." Tony smiled. "One day you create a robot designed to protect the world but that same day it turns into a genocidal monster and two days later they create their own robot son who turned out good and is-just a few weeks after it's creation-already dating." Everyone stared at Tony with puzzled expressions on their faces.

"Since Wanda and Vision are off on their date, Thor's on Asgard, Sam's helping Bucky and Pepper is working, it's just me, Clint, Phil, Pietro, Steve, Bruce and you, today." Natasha said. "That's a bit weird."

"Yeah well... _Harry Potter_?"

"I enjoyed it." Coulson said. "I read it with Fitz-Simmons and afterwards, we sit down and watched the movie. That, I did _not_ enjoy."

"Who's Fitzsimmons?" Tony asked.

"Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons-they're two of my agents." Coulson said with a shrug.

"You have agents?" Pepper asked.

"Yeah, I'm director of S.H.I.E.L.D. It stands to reason that I would have agents."

" _You're_ director of S.H.I.E.L.D?!" Steve said in surprise.

"Uh..." Coulson looked around, realization setting in that he had dropped the ball. "Yes."

"Goddamn, Agent, you surprise me more and more every day." Tony shook his head. "First the Portland Cellist girlfriend, and now you're director of S.H.I.E.L.D? What are you going to tell me next? You're not an only child?"

"I have a flying red '62 Corvette." Coulson said without a change in his emotions. "And her name is Lola." Tony looked at Coulson with a look of utter shock. "You shouldn't be looking at me this way, Tony, after all, _you're_ the billionaire superhero who wears a flying suit of red and gold armor. A flying car should be nothing to you."

"How did you get it flying?"

" _She_ can also just roll along on the open road." Coulson smiled. "One hand on the steering wheel, the other resting on the door, sunglasses on with the radio playing smooth jazz..."

"Is that your idea of a good time, Phil?" Natasha asked.

"It's my idea of downtime." Phil grabbed a can of soda. "Of which I don't get much. Y'know, since _I'm_ the director of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Be careful that you don't douse yourself this time, Phil" Clint chuckled, spearing a slice of apple with his arrow. "Though it _was_ hilarious that you did that to yourself." He dipped the apple in chocolate sauce and took a bite. Everyone groaned.

"Clint, we told you about that last week!" Steve covered his eyes.

"This is who I am, Cap. Get used to it." Clint licked the tip of his arrow and Steve retched.

"That is wrong, Clint. Please stop." Natasha swatted Clint's arrow away.

"Hey!" Clint protested. "I was eating off of that!"

"That's it!" Tony shouted. "I'm only putting chips out next week. At least Bird Brain can't spear them and eat them off his arrows."

"True." Natasha agreed. "If he tried, they'd just splinter and break."

"You just _love_ to spoil my fun, don't you?" Clint huffed.

"Of course." Tony nodded.

"Because it's you." Natasha chuckled.

"Ha ha ha." Clint said sarcastically, folding his arms. "Let's all pick on the deaf man!"

"You're not deaf, Clint." Tony said. "You have hearing aids."

"I am too, deaf!" Clint growled. "That's like saying that Bruce doesn't have sight issues because he wears glasses. Or anger issues because he's presently not hulked out."

"Don't drag me into this argument, Clint." Bruce said. "It... Won't end well."

"So... Harry Potter!" Tony practically shouted. "Does anyone have anything they'd like to discuss about it?"

"I liked the part where Snape took 10 points off Gryffindor." Pietro said.

"Incredibly vague, Sonic the Hedgehog, but at least _you're_ contributing." Tony rolled his eyes.

"How about where Harry plays Quidditch?" Bruce suggested. "I liked that part."

"I liked when Hermione cast that spell in Charms." Natasha aid, carefully picking up a slice of apple that Clint hadn't touched with one of his arrows.

"Or the bit with Hagrid and the dragon." Clint smirked. "I know you like that bit, Tasha."

"I didn't read the book, Tony. I was busy science-ing." Bruce shrugged.

"Of course you were." Tony sighed. "Anyone else want to add to the discussion?"

"Yeah." Clint said, raising his arm. "Can we have tacos for dinner tonight?"

"Anyone else?" Tony looked around the room. "No? Okay. Remember, this week's book is _Fangirl_." He shuddered. "So we should have a vote on _next_ week's book."

"I vote _The Hobbit_!" Steve blurted out.

"I vote whatever Cap votes!" Coulson raised his hand like a child.

"Might as well go with _The Hobbit_." Clint shrugged. "I liked the movies. Tasha and I went to a few dates to subtitled showings of the movies." Natasha nodded with a small smile.

"It's true. They got annoying after a while, but I thought about Clint and _his_ enjoyment of the movie over my own. By the third, I blocked them out completely." She sighed happily. " _The Hobbit_ it is for me, too."

"I like that book too, Tony." Bruce said quietly.

"I have never read _The Hobbit_." Pietro said. "We were quite low on books in Sokovia. I read one of the _Lord of the Rings_ books though."

"D'jou like it?" Clint asked. Pietro nodded.

"Okay. So, _The Hobbit_ it is, for next week." Tony sighed. "Now take your copy of _Fangirl_ and get the hell out of my rec room."

* * *

 **A/N: So I'm trying to alternate the characters in and out because none of them would have perfect attendance.**

 **Theta Protocol is a helicarrier, am I right?**

 **The Club-Not-Dead thing came about because so many characters have died or thought to have died and come back. So many.**

 **Any requests for books?**

 **I don't own any of the characters.**


	4. Week 3-Fangirl

Tony walked into the entertainment room of his tower with the intention of watching _Star Wars_. Nothing surprised him more than seeing the Avengers glaring at him angrily. Steve, Thor, Clint, Coulson, Pietro, Wanda, the Vision, Nick Fury, some girl and Loki. Wait-Loki?!

"Thor, what's _he_ doing here?" Tony asked, pointing at Loki.

"He is my brother." Thor shrugged.

"Yeah, no, I know that. Why is he here? In my tower?"

"I am here for your book club and I cannot leave Loki alone, thus he is _also_ here for your book club. Does this upset you, Friend Stark?"

"It very much upsets me, Point Break." Tony hissed. "Last time he was here, he destroyed my tower! This very room in fact-I had to fucking rebuild it."

"Language!" Steve said sternly.

"So where have you been the last few weeks?" Coulson asked. "None of us could get hold of you."

"Can I just ask you, Agent, what the _hell_ happened to your arm?!" Tony gestured to Coulson, who shuffled in his seat.

"I lost it." Coulson shrugged. "No big deal. By the way, Stark, this girl next to me..."

"Let me guess-your cellist girlfriend?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

"No, she's my employee. Tony Stark, this is Agent Skye."

"Skye, huh..."

"And don't even _think_ about nicknaming her." Coulson glared at Tony.

"Uh-huh." Tony grunted. "Why not?"

"Because my birth name is Daisy Johnson." Skye replied. "Skye already _is_ a nickname of sorts." She folded her arms. "So go on, answer the question. Where have you been?"

"I've been on vacation." Tony answered candidly. "If you and Senior Agent _must_ know."

"Where?" Steve asked.

"London." Tony shrugged. "Needed to get away from the tower for a bit. Have romantic time with my girlfriend. Where's your friend and your girlfriend?"

"Apparently there's been a lead in our missing person investigation and Sam's gone to check it out. And Natasha-who's gone with him- _isn't_ my girlfriend."

"Must be mistaken. She hangs around with you a lot." Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, she's Banner's girlfriend." Clint said as he fiddled with his phone.

"Really?" Everyone around Tony nods. "Seems a bit... Contrived, doesn't it? Why not with Bird Brain here?"

"Apparently I'm already married." Clint shrugged. "Didn't know this before, so I'm thinking Skrulls."

"Enougn about nonexistent families now, how are you doing back in the land of the living, Sonic the Hedgehog?" Tony asked.

"Is a bit hard to adjust to." Pietro nodded. "But Club Not Dead have been really good and understanding."

"Is that that club you keep inviting me to?" Fury's eye narrowed at Coulson.

"To be fair, Sir, you are an absolute _expert_ on faking your death." Coulson whispered.

"And some of the people attached to Cap appear to be experts at losing their arms." Fury huffed. "I only came because of the free food and there's no free food."

"Hang on, what's _that_ supposed to mean?" Steve said angrily.

"Nothing, Cap, just ignore Fury's comment." Coulson muttered.

"No!" Steve barked. "He's saying that I cause people to lose their arms!"

"It's kind of true..."

" _Not_ true!" Steve violently stood up from his chair. "Only _Bucky_ lost his arm and that was because he fell from a train! I _tried_ to help him, but he fucking fell anyway!"

"And then there's Coulson-"

"Coulson has _nothing_ to do with me other than that _one_ fucking conversation we had on the quinjet!" Steve shouted and began to march over to Fury. Coulson leapt from his seat and tried to hold Steve back, but Steve pushed Coulson to one side.

"You wouldn't have held him back with _two_ hands, Agent." Tony scoffed. "Believe me, I've tried."

"You're in that little club together." Fury growled and glared calmly at Steve.

"So am I." Skye said. "And Fitz"

"And me." Tony nodded.

"And Agent Peterson-he turns up when he can." Coulson added.

"And any of _them_ lost limbs?"

"Agent Peterson, Sir." Coulson looked down sheepishly. "But he has no connection whatsoever to Captain Amer-uh... Steve."

"But you do." Fury pointed to Coulson's missing arm.

"Other than being a fan, no he doesn't." Steve said angrily. "Stop blaming _me_ for people's need for amputations!" He growled.

"My arm _wasn't_ cut off..." Coulson tried to say.

"I'll stop blaming you when my agents _stop_ losing limbs!"

"Guys!" Skye shouted. "Are we gonna discuss the book or are we gonna argue about who's lost what arm or leg?"

"Call me when it's Hobbit week." Fury growled and walked out the door.

"Great." Tony muttered. "Now if the rest of you could just follow because I want to watch _Star Wars_... Unless you wanna watch _Attack of the Clones_ and/or _Revenge of the Sith_ with me..."

"I'm out!" Pietro dashed out of the room.

"Me too!" Wanda shouted as she followed.

"Wait for me!" Vision ran after the twins.

"Sorry Tony." Clint smirked. "I may have the urge to stick an arrow through your TV if I so much as see one inch of Jar Jar Binks' fucking head, he infuriates me that much." He picked up his quiver and bow. "Enjoy your shit-fest though."

"Tony, I got to admit, that sounds awful." Steve looked at Tony's DVD box set in disgust. "The book was interesting, the girl was a great protagonist but holy fucking shit, Tony. The _prequel_ trilogy of _Star Wars_? Are you shitting me?!"

"Thought you didn't get movie references, Spangles?"

"It's been 3 years since you met me. I've seen a lot of movies in that time. Especially now I'm signed up on _Netflix_ -how did you all get along without it?"

"Video store." Tony shrugged.

"Those prequels though." Steve muttered as he walked out of the room.

"Stark." Coulson cleared his throat. "I'm gonna take Skye back to the uh... You can't know where-and we're gonna..."

"We're going home." Skye said. "He means we're going home." Coulson nodded and the two left the room together.

"I will watch these star wars with you, Friend Stark!" Thor said loudly. "Loki and I would be more than honored." Loki groaned in his seat.

"All-Father, kill me now." He muttered.

"Tell me, is it _actually_ about glorious battle and does anyone fall for the good of Midgard?"

"You betcha, Point Break!" Tony grinned. "And it's wonderful of you to join us, Reindeer Games." Tony chuckled as he put the disc in the DVD player.

* * *

 **A/N: This is where the books start to phase out and it just becomes a club for recreation in Avengers Tower. Feel free to send in book requests still, I'll let you know when requests are closed. But I'm also gonna ask now, is there anything crazy you want to happen-i.e. Clint Barton buys a dartboard for the rec room (where the club is) or Thor wants to try playing pool.**

 **Three new characters have been introduced-Skye, Fury and Loki. Any guesses for who'll join next week? I'm having one girl character join and one boy. And they're not Fitz, Simmons, Bobbi or Hunter.**

 **So I've finally also seen the AoS finale. And I wanted this story to follow that because this is semi-MCU canon and semi-616 canon.**

 **Lastly, I own a grand total of NONE of these characters. See you on Monday, where the Avengers discourse will of course be, July 4th. Happy Independence Day, even if you're British like me.**


End file.
